


Sweet Dreams

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hints of Sherlock/John, M/M, Taboo Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their nights together had been passionate… raw.  Taboo to their kind… there was no biological necessity for it and yet he craved it as much as he craved power.  For Jonah he had allowed himself to be used as a weapon… to kill.  </p><p>“Beloved…” Khan whispered so the guard could not hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have a Cumberbitch Johnlock fan who also happens to be a Trekkie. You get a fused sort of universe of sex. There's not a lot of Sherlock in Khan, but there's plenty of John in an Original Male Character named "Jonah." I even made him a soldier, like John Watson. May Roddenberry and Doyle have mercy on my soul!
> 
> Warnings for: Sex... Lots of masculine Augment sex. 
> 
> And yes... I made Marla an Augment. ("Who's Marla?" Go watch "Space Seed!")

“Let me SEE THEM!” Khan seethed, his eyes on his captors. “I have done as you asked. I have complied.” His British accent was clipped and hard, holding back a great deal of rage. “My crew!”

^.~

An armed guard stood by the door as Khan walked amongst the tubes that held his crew… his family. Every face he knew as well as his own. Otto… Kati… Joaquin… Pausing for a moment he looked down at the sleeping face of his woman, Marla. She was to be his queen. 

Continuing through his crew he found his general. 

Khan lightly touched the glass.

“Don’t touch!” The armed guard called out.

Khan’s fingertips left steamed haloes as he pulled his hand away. Marla was his queen but Jonah was his general. The only flaw in his perfect DNA… DNA that required procreation to build a master race of engineered humans… his flaw was that he craved this man.

Their nights together had been passionate… raw. Taboo to their kind… there was no biological necessity for it and yet he craved it as much as he craved power. For Jonah he had allowed himself to be used as a weapon… to kill. 

“Beloved…” Khan whispered so the guard could not hear.

Marla knew about his affair with Jonah… turned a blind eye to it… reminded him time and again that he could take what he wanted from anyone. Jonah was his to command. Marla never asked for his heart… all she desired was the power that came with being the mother of his prodigy, Empress of his Empire. 

^.~

Jonah smiled… something atypical of his kind. Augments did not smile… not really. A fondness passed through his eyes as he stared at Khan. There should be only hunger and desire… no fondness. If Khan had not seen Jonah’s DNA he would have guessed the general was a human.

Other Augments lingered together as Khan’s slaves served them. It was a social gathering, as was expected of the world’s leaders. The night was winding down and many of them had already paired off to take pleasure together. In pairs they left the room to retire to their beds until only Khan, Marla and Jonah remained. 

“You did not wish to take your pleasure tonight?” Khan asked of his general.

Jonah kept his attention forward as if he had not spent the night giving Khan sly looks out of the corner of his eye.

“Speak!” Khan demanded, stepping before the soldier. His general was shorter than he but held more power in his core… not a leader but a warrior… the embodiment of all the power the Augments excelled at on the battlefield.

Jonah blinked up at Khan. The naked hunger in his eyes made Khan step back. 

Marla stepped forward and took Khan’s hand, taking advantage of his momentary confusion. “I think I will go to bed alone tonight. Goodnight, my darling.” 

“Goodnight, Marla.” Khan answered and kissed her cheek, careful to keep his eyes on Jonah’s reaction. His eyes stayed on the general even as Marla left them alone in the room.

“My bed or yours?” Jonah whispered.

Khan growled and reached out to wrap his hand around Jonah’s neck, pulling him closer… forehead to forehead. “The way you looked at me tonight… You could not keep your eyes off of me.”

Jonah smiled his too human smile, eyes shimmering with mischief as he blinked. 

“I should be in Marla’s bed.” Khan whispered dangerously.

“Instead you will be in mine.” Jonah replied.

Khan released him and stepped away. “Why should I? There is nothing you can give me.”

“Is there nothing?” Jonah answered and saluted before casually leaving the room.

Khan took a deep breath to control his need. Cursing internally he found himself outside of Jonah’s bedroom. The door was unlocked and he let himself in, locking behind himself. The locks were a formality, really. They were easily broken if one wanted to gain entrance. But it was agreed that a locked door meant those within desired privacy and so Khan locked Jonah’s door.

Jonah looked up from where he stood beside the bed, already removing his decorative armor. “Come to bed, Khan.” Once he was naked he crawled up onto the soft mattress.

“You do not get to tell me what to do.” Khan insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jonah raised an eyebrow, his body sprawling across the bed in an almost haphazard way. Reaching down he casually stroked himself, his phallus hard. “Is this what you want, Khan?”

Khan stalked across the room, his eyes never leaving Jonah’s. “Why do you do this to me?” His demand was sharp and full of the ache he was beginning to feel by watching Jonah masturbate. “I should be with Marla. I should give her my sons. I should…”

Casually Jonah opened his legs and lifted his hips, revealing his well-used hole. 

“The things you do to me… They are not natural.” Khan seethed as he got undressed.

“They are natural, Khan… For humans.” Jonah answered cheekily with a careless smile.

“We… Are not humans.” Khan answered as he crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself above Jonah’s body. “We are Augments. This… weakness should have been removed.” Lightly his hand cupped his General’s cheek.

“Desire? You have desires to rule the world.”

“That is different.”

“HOW is it different? You wish to rule the world… You wish to have me.”

“Shut up!” Khan moaned as he pushed into the other without any preparation. For several minutes there was nothing but their moans and gasps as their bodies moved together. The general took everything his leader gave him, wrapping his strong thighs around Khan’s waist to pull him in deeper. Khan closed his eyes and tried not to think about who held him, who clung to him like a drowning victim trying to find breath. Too soon he climaxed, feeling his seed uselessly fill Jonah’s bowels where it would never create progeny. 

Jonah grunted and climaxed, his own seed falling uselessly between them. “I love you.”

Khan frowned and savagely kissed the other man to silence him. Love had no place amongst them. It was weakness. Pulling away he stared down at the other man. “Be silent.”

Jonah grinned and licked his swollen lips. “I wish I could shout it to the heavens. I love you.” Reaching up he cupped Khan’s face in one hand, his thumb lightly tracing the cheekbone. “I love you… Everything I have is yours. I would follow you even into the darkness… Into death.”

Khan held Jonah’s hand to his face, looking down at the man who stared up at him with adoration. “I should be with Marla. She is my woman. She is to be my Empress… Mother of my future children.”

Jonah sat up a bit and kissed Khan’s plush lower lip. “I am yours. I will always be yours.” His fingers passed though the mess he made on their bellies and then with an arrogance only he could display in the bedroom he pushed his semen covered fingers into Khan’s mouth.

Khan closed his eyes and sucked Jonah’s fingers clean, a look of bliss upon his face. 

“The things I make you do…” Jonah whispered as he pushed Khan off and onto his back so the general could straddle him. 

Lazily Khan blinked open his eyes, watching Jonah take more of his mess to feed it to him. Obediently he opened his mouth and sucked the ejaculate from Jonah’s fingers. It was a rare moment of submission only Jonah ever got to see in their bed. 

Jonah found the last of his mess and held out his fingers to Khan before pulling them away at the last minute. “Say it!” A dangerous twinkle flashed through his eyes, hinting at the warrior beneath. 

“Damn you!” Khan murmured. 

“No… Not that.” 

“I love you.” Khan’s voice took a dark and dangerous edge to it. 

Jonah grinned and pushed his fingers into Khan’s mouth where the other man bit him before licking off the mess. “Why?”

Khan growled and tossed the General off and onto the bed face down with his backside in the air. In an instant he was on his knees behind the other man, pushing into him, taking him savagely. Of course he knew that Jonah allowed himself to be tossed around. On the battlefield Khan would not find it nearly as easy to force the seasoned warrior to his knees. Holding Jonah’s hips he brutally took him until he climaxed once again, deep and long. Bowing over Jonah’s back he bit at the other man’s shoulder, leaving his mark. “You are mine.” His panting was hot and humid in Jonah’s ear, causing the other man to grunt in reply and catch his own release in his hand rather than soil the bed. Khan pulled Jonah’s hand up to his mouth and licked it clean, wallowing in the filthiness of the act. “You are mine…”

Both men collapsed atop the bed, still connected. It was to be a long night of love making.

^.~

Khan blinked at Jonah’s stasis tube. Soon he would join his people in sleep. His own tube lay open and waiting for him. “Sleep well… My love.” 

\--Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it "taboo"? They are Augments. They are supposed to conquer the world and create a master race of Augments. There's a limited number of them. They don't get to mate for "love" like humans do... They are supposed to be breeding like bunnies. At least that's my take on this.


End file.
